striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Arana
Arana |Debut= Manga: Chapter 4 Game: Strider (NES) |Voice Actors= |Gender= Male |Hair Color= Black |Eye Color= Unknown (a clear one) |Nationality= Spanish |Affiliation= Striders Strider Matic Unit |Strider Rank= Special AWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 4, Pg. 127. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. |Weapon= Razor wire, laser rifle |Fighting Style= |Hit Points= 2 HP }} Arana ( ) is a character featured in the Strider Hiryu manga as one of two enemy Striders under Matic's orders, and the NES adaptation as a generic enemy within the Africa and Australia stages. His name is meant to be written like the Spanish word for spider (Araña).Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 4, Pg. 129. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. A member of Matic's private Strider Unit, Arana mimics the spider's techniques, using an ultra-fine monomolecular filament to both capture and slice his enemies apart. He appears as a bit of an arrogant, having plenty of confidence in his strategy and dismissing Kubira's warnings about Hiryu. Arana is also known for keeping tarantulas as pets, which are usually seen crawling all over him. He's very attached to them, even going out of his way to ask Hiryu to set them free on his deathbed.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 4, Pg. 133. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. Story Manga Arana and Kubira were given orders from Matic to take care of Hiryu and Kain as they traveled the Amazon jungle aiming to reach one of Enterprise's institutes. Arana prepared a trap for them in advance, wiring a large area of the forest near the institute with his sharp filament. Hiryu and Kain recognize this trap when a startled bird is cut in two after flying into one of the filaments. As they ponder over this technique, however, Arana makes his move and attacks them with his wires. Without time to react, Kain is ensnared in the wires and tied to a nearby tree. Arana then appears from one of the trees, and having Kain at gunpoint, orders Hiryu to come out of hiding. Hiryu appears with both hands empty, and surprises Arana from behind by using his Cypher in Boomerang mode, having thrown it before surrendering. It doubles around and strikes Arana in the back. Having sustained a fatal wound, Arana requests a "souvenir for Hell" from Hiryu: he asks why Hiryu and Kain stayed so close to the explosion when the sensible thing is to get as far away as possible from it. Hiryu explains that they analyzed the computer terminal in order to place the bomb, after pinpointing the location of the ZAIN host computer in Enterprise's main headquarters through the satellite link. They knew the explosion would bring in rescue ships and afford them a quick trip to the headquarters. This surprises Arana, and he bursts into laughter shortly before dying. Strider (NES) Note: as stated above, Arana is just a generic enemy without relevance and appears multiple times throughout, at times even in pairs. On a disk recording, Matic assured Faceas Clay of his orders for Strider Matic Unit to safeguard the ZAIN Terminal in Africa. During Hiryu's travel through the area, he faces both Arana and (what appears to be) Kubira as he makes his way towards the terminal. Arana appears again in the underground cavern in Australia. These enemies appear hanging from the trees/ceiling, coming down when Hiryu approaches and taking shots at him with their rifles. Skills and Abilities Arana is a skilled and cunning Strider, that seems to favor ambushing and capturing his targets over a direct confrontation. The web-like filament that he employs as his main weapon is incredibly sharp, shown when a startled bird is sliced in two by simply running into it. Arana can handle the filament with great precision, capable of using it to bind his targets without cutting into them. Another use he gives the wire is to set traps in open spaces, creating a "trap zone" with them in the form of a wire cage, which his unsuspecting victims unknowingly run into. Since the filament is thin enough that's almost invisible to the naked eye, this trap zone is specially deadly if not discovered in time. Gallery Arana-fullbody.png Arana-treetops.png|Hanging like a spider References Category:Characters Category:Striders Category:Foes Category:Stage Enemies Category:Manga Characters